


Just stay a little longer

by softeninglooks



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel's Avengers (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeninglooks/pseuds/softeninglooks
Summary: Where Steve wants for Tony to stay in bed just a little longer.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Just stay a little longer

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this the day before embarking on a flight, clingy steve makes my heart melt <3

“Do you have to go?”

The gentle groan that escapes Steve’s lips, pressed against Tony’s shoulder, makes the brunet’s chest rise then deflate in a chuckle. His heart warm from the adorable clinginess of his boyfriend, he nonetheless has to give him an answer before swinging his legs away from the cosiness of their shared bed, the alarm clock seated upon the bedside table reminding him that he better not be late.

“Yes, I have to,” he whispers into Steve’s hair, leaving a kiss on top of his head.

“And what if you don’t?” The blond retorts, the roughness of his voice testifying for the fact that he’s still only half-asleep, though the arm that he maintains wrapped around Tony’s waist expresses rather convincingly that he isn’t going to let him go that easily.

“Is Steve Rogers himself suggesting that I should flip off responsibilities?”

If Steve’s eyes were open, he would have remarked Tony’s arched eyebrow and amused smile, but the playfulness in his tone is enough to make another muffled groan spark up in the other man’s throat.

“I’m saying you’re a tech genius… Send a hologram instead…” The Captain tries to pull him closer, the tip of his nose bumping against Tony’s back.

“Steve, I really must go.” Regretfully, Iron Man pulls away from Steve, breaking free from the comfort of his embrace. Straightening up in a sitting position on the edge of the bed, Tony feels cold already, a chill shiver running along his bare forearms, and immediately wishes he could slip back into bed. Being an Avenger requires a lot of time, but so does being the CEO of Stark Industries, which is what he needs to be today. “I’ll be back this evening. I’ll give you a call, okay?”

Glancing at Steve, Tony notices that his boyfriend has opened his eyes, the tired blue of his iris glistening with a rather sad expression under dark lashes.

“Can’t you stay just a little longer?” he asks softly, reaching out to Tony, so the latter takes his hand in his, bringing it to his mouth.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry, I really can’t,” he apologetically kisses the back of Steve’s hand, giving it a tender squeeze. “But I’ll be back tonight.”

This time, the Captain gives up, sighing as his head moves in two small nods. He eventually gives Tony a resigned smile. “I’ll be waiting for you then.”

Tony’s face softens, the brunet fighting back the urge to indeed forget all about his flight and get back by Steve’s side. “Are you sure you’re going to be able to manage the team?” He says instead, laughing fondly.

“How hard can it be?” Steve smiles, his mood lighter. “Thor, Hawkeye and Hulk just play video games or train all day and eat, Sam is usually busy with classes or tech, and Natasha is the most responsible out of all of us. So I’m sure we’ll be just fine. But you’ll be missed.”

“I won’t be gone too long,” his boyfriend reassures him. “And if anyone tries to attack the Earth while I’m gone, I’ll come to your rescue.”

“I’m not saying I’m wishing for a villain to show up today…”

“I can’t believe you,” Tony laughs wholeheartedly, leaning forward so he can plant a kiss upon Steve’s forehead. “See you tonight, honey.”

“See you tonight,” Steve echoes lovingly, then watching Tony walk toward the door. “And honey?”

“Yes?”

“You’re going to ace this meeting.”


End file.
